


Snap Crackle Pop

by SWLBarnes



Series: Supernatural Imagines [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Beta Read, Pop Rocks, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, castiel learns human culture, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 03:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19880500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWLBarnes/pseuds/SWLBarnes
Summary: Request from Tumblr.Castiel pops in during a little moment of self indulgence, and he has a few questions about the candy you’re eating.





	Snap Crackle Pop

Life as a hunter didn’t have many high moments. Most of your time was spent either researching, being thrown around by various supernatural creatures, or downing as much alcohol as possible to stop thinking about the pain from your injuries of your last hunt. That’s why, when you got your hands on an old childhood treat, you were over the moon.

The crackling sensation paired with the sugary taste dancing over your tongue to create the perfect memory of life as a kid, downing as much of this substance as you could. As the snapping sound subsided, you picked up the little paper bag labelled as _Pop Rocks_ and tipped another mouthful back to start the whole process over. 

You let out a small giggle at the feeling of the sugar cracking against your tongue. You opened your mouth just slightly to let the sound out, allowing it to echo in the otherwise silent bunker library. Sam and Dean had gone out on a hunt of their own a couple hours away, insisting it would likely only take a day or two to complete. A simple salt and burn, they said, so you decided it was safe enough for you to stay back and keep an eye on the bunker. This, of course, was code for you lounging around in your PJs doing whatever happened to catch your fancy at the time. This time you remained absolutely enamored by the sweet treat clutched between your fingers.

Your teeth crunched down on the little remaining fizzy sugar coating your tongue in preparation of another round. Just as you shook out the last of the granules from the bottom of the bag, a familiar ruffle of wings sounded from behind you. You whirled around in your seat to face the raven haired angel that just appeared.

“Cas!” You cried joyously, the sound muffled by the mouthful of sugary candy crackling seemingly endlessly. The angel adjusted the lapels of his trench coat and fixed you with a signature head tilt.

“Hello, (Y/N),” he hummed out in his usual gravelly baritone. Castiel took a step towards you. Azure eyes bubbled with pure confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Having fun!” You replied simply, picking up a new bag of Pop Rocks and shaking it to drive your point home. Each time you opened your mouth to speak, the crackling on your tongue grew louder, and you couldn’t help but laugh a bit at the tickling sensation on your tongue. 

None of this seemed to make the situation any clearer for the poor trench coat clad angel. He shuffled slightly closer as if to peer at the bag of candy held between your fingers, but instead he focused in on your face. “What’s that sound?” He questioned, voice slightly alarmed. “That cracking sound, what is that? Is that you? Are you okay? Is it a witch, did a witch put a curse on you?” His words picked up speed until they tumbled endlessly from his mouth in a flurry of confusion and worry. He reached his hands out and cupped your cheeks so he could easily tilt your head from side to side in search of any bodily harm. His calloused thumbs trailed over the corners of your mouth, brushing against some of the sugar stuck to your lips.

You tried to reply, but between the mouthful of candy and Cas’s palms pressing your cheeks together, it wasn’t particularly easy to speak. Instead you were only able to open your mouth a bit, releasing some of the sounds from the Pop Rocks candy.

The seraph’s eyes widened as the sound grew louder. He released his hold on your cheeks and instead held your chin with his pointer finger and thumb. He tugged your jaw open to examine the heap of sugar melting away in your mouth. “What… What is that?”

He reached up with his other hand, pointer finger held out prepared to poke at the substance. You noticed this just in time and were barely able to grab his wrist in your own hand. “It’s Pop Rocks, Cas,” you informed him, once more shaking the bag to grab his attention. Icy blue hued eyes flickered over to the little black paper bag in question.

“Is this dangerous?” He queried, still quite clearly concerned for your well being. He let your jaw go and instead reached out to take the bag from you, handling it with the utmost care.

A soft chuckle escaped your lips at his naivety. “No, no Cas. It’s not dangerous at all. It’s just candy!”

“This is candy?”

“Just candy.”

His brows furrowed in confusion. Castiel used two fingers to peer inside at the sizzly suspect. “Then why does it make such a noise? And how?”

“It makes the noise because it’s fun. It feels cool. And don’t ask me how it works, I’m just a hunter. No scientist background here.” You plucked the package from his hands and poured out a good amount into the palm of your hand. “You know what? Here, hold out your hand.”

He cast you a suspicious look, but after a moment, conceded and held out his hand palm up. You raised the bag to him and tipped it to allow a bit of the candy to pool in the creases of his palm. You poured about half as much as you would usually pour for yourself, not wanting to overwhelm the poor seraphim. Once his portion was to your liking, you set the bag down on the library table and raised your cupped palm in the air in a mock toast. “Bon appetit!” You cheered with a smile before dumping the sugary concoction into your mouth once again. The buzz of the sugar was beginning to hit you now, but you couldn’t really bring yourself to care. A quick sugar rush with your favorite angel sounded quite nice, if you were being honest.

Castiel watched you expectantly, and as you motioned for him to follow suit, he was quick to comply. The Pop Rocks disappeared past his lips and instantly began crackling once they hit his tongue. His eyes widened at the sensation, and his face contorted in what seemed like shock. The muscles in his jaw worked relentlessly to shift the sugar about, never keeping it in one place too long as it continued to pop against his mouth.

You allowed a moment of only popping to pass before you spoke up. “So,” you began, voice once again muffled by the candy. “What do you think, angel?”

The tell tale sound of teeth crunching on sugar could be heard. Cas quickly chipmunked the remaining candy in his cheeks to reply. “I…” He paused to allow a smile to form on his lips. “I like this. This is quite… fun.”

Your face mirrored his in an instant. You hooked your foot around one of the legs of the chair next to you and tugged it out, patting the seat for Castiel. “Well, that’s great, because I bought all the Pop Rocks from the convenience store in town and I need someone to eat them with me so I don’t accidentally eat too many and explode.”

Castiel froze in place, one hand resting on the back of the chair you pulled out for him. “Is that possible?”

A smile and a laugh was all it seemed to take to release the tension from Castiel’s shoulders. “No, it’s not. Don’t worry about that, angel. Just sit down and let’s have some fun before the brothers get back home, yeah?”

With that, the angel sat down by your side, and you indulged in two of your favorite, most simple of pleasures: nostalgic candy and quality time with one special angel.


End file.
